United at Last
by Athena mou
Summary: I had this idea to write 2 versions of "the wedding night". The 1st, assumes that Pamuk did show Mary the 'delights of passion'. /It is their wedding night. Both slightly nervous about taking this step that will forever seal their life together.


_**I had this idea not long ago to write two different versions of "Mary & Matthew's wedding night". The first one (below) assumes that Kemal Pamuk did indeed show Lady Mary the 'delights of passion'. The other story (titled: **__**Lady Mary's Secret**__**), is based on that Mary did not actually have sex with Pamuk, but did all sorts of other delightfully naughty things that night. It will be posted in a few days.**_

.

**Author**: Athena

**Fandom**: Downton Abbey  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Lady Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Season one and two. Takes place after the Christmas episode.

**Summary**: It is their wedding night. Both slightly nervous about taking this big step that will forever seal their life together.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_..._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**United at Last**

"_You've lived your life, and I've lived mine. Now it's time we live them together."_

Matthew stopped and just stared at her. Lady Mary was standing by the window, her fingertips resting gently on the windowsill. In the eerie light of the almost full moon her skin looked alabaster. The moonlight cast a bluish sheen over her thin nightgown, making her seem almost surreal. She was so beautiful, it made him ache inside.

"Mary," he whispered.

She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Matthew, darling."

Slowly as if his mere presence might scare her away, he crossed the space between them. Her eyebrow arched in amusement at the look on his face. He chuckled and raised his hand to gently caress a lock of her hair away from her cheek. She leaned into the touch and he cupped her cheek.

"To think that we almost lost this…" He could not finish the sentence, overcome with emotions.

Mary nodded and rested her hands on his hips. He swallowed at the feel of those slender fingers warming his skin through the shirt. With gentle fingers he tilted her face towards him and kissed her. She sighed against his lips and he savored it. No matter how many times he had kissed her before, this time it was different. He could tell that she felt it too as their kisses became more demanding and frantic. Mary grabbed his pajama shirt, bunching the thin material as her hands closed tightly. Tearing his lips away from hers he looked into her dark eyes. She was stunning; her lips full and red from their kissing, her chest heaving more than usual from the intensity of their closeness, and her eyes burning with desire. Desire for him alone.

Mary blushed when she realized that she was clutching his shirt. Moving her hands to rest them on his chest she leaned closer and kissed him. She worked the buttons on his shirt open, one by one, while kissing him, until it finally hung open. She placed her palms on his warm chest and smiled when he gasped into her mouth. She brushed the shirt over his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Taking a step back she looked at him. His body was muscular and bore marks of war. Some were old, she could tell as the etchings on his skin were paler than the more recent ones, some which still glared red and angrily at her. She ran her fingertips over them as if trying to sooth each and every one of them, thanking the heavens for making them marks of victory, and not of defeat. She laughed a little embarrassed when he took her hands and kissed first the back of them and then her palms.

"Thank you for coming back to me," she whispered. "Thank you for fighting, for surviving."

He smiled sadly and nodded, unsure what to say. He met her eyes and noticed the spark of passion in them again. When she placed his hands on her hips he sucked in a deep breath of air. She let go of his hands and raised her arms. Slowly, as if handling the most precious china, did he slip her nightgown off her willowy frame. She wore nothing underneath. He did not know exactly what he had expected from her in this moment. _Shyness_? _Embarrassment_? Instead she stood still and proud like an ancient goddess in front of him.

"So beautiful," he whispered and ran his hand down her side before wrapping his arm around her slender waist, pulling her close.

They kissed again and she felt the effect her body had on him when he pressed against her. It made her giddy and nervous at the same time. Before thinking more about it, she pushed his pajama bottoms over his hips and down his legs. She felt him step out of them and she took a step back, looking at him. She blushed at the sight of his manhood, realizing that she had caused it. The only other time she had been with a man she had not seen his penis, had not wanted to. Now she felt intrigued and proud of making his body react like this. She glanced at him as she moved her hand closer. His eyes were filled with love and need and they were so very, very blue. Looking down again she wrapped her fingers around him. Feeling him quiver in her hand she gasped and his soft moan mingled with the sound of it.

"Mary," he choked out.

"I am your wife, Matthew. There is no part of you that I do not want to get to know."

He nodded and sighed as her fingers stroked over him. He started to see stars and could not hold back another moan. She grinned. His mouth fell open in surprise when she knelt by his feet and brought up her other hand to touch him.

Mary was amazed at the feeling of holding him in her hand. He felt like warm velvet against her palm. She stroked him again, and again his manhood quivered and appeared to get firmer. She leaned closer and placed the softest kiss on the tip.

"God!" he gasped and stared at her.

Mary smiled angelically up at him. "It feels so soft," she whispered.

He swallowed and smiled at her. "I did not realize that you would embrace this part of our marriage quite so openly."

She laughed and tilted her head. "Really Matthew, do you know me so little?"

He chuckled and nodded. He caressed her cheek and ran his hand through her hair. When he found the ribbon holding her long locks together he pulled at it, freeing her dark tresses. He watched mesmerized as she leaned forward again, licking her lips briefly before pressing yet another kiss against his aching manhood. The feeling of her soft, slightly damp lips and the tickling of her hair against his shaft was too much for him and his hips pushed forward as he groaned with pleasure. His body's movement surprised Mary and she gasped. Their combined reaction caused her lips to circle the tip of him and he felt the hot wetness of her tongue against him. He cried out and shook at the intensity of it, burying his fingers in her hair.

Mary froze and her other hand gripped his hip hard, preventing him from moving any closer. When nothing happened she looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. She could feel him tremble and get harder in her hand. She was glad for the faint light in the room as it protected her burning cheeks. She moved her lips a little and he moaned, his fingers gently rubbing her scalp. Braver now, she tentatively touched him with the tip of her tongue. His mouth fell open and he gasped, his fingers tightening in her hair. Mary swallowed and slowly ran her tongue over and around the tip of him. Matthew shook and his manhood strained against her lips. She could not believe how soft the skin was, how silky he felt against her lips. It surprised her. When Kemal Pamuk had entered her it had hurt. She had felt her body tear and she could not remember feeling any softness, only scraping and pain as he forced himself inside her body.

"Dear God, Mary!"

Matthew's voice brought her out of her dark thoughts and she let go of him. He took her hands and she allowed him to help her up. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck when he pulled her hard against him and kissed her.

"You do not think less of me for my unladylike curiosity?" she said with a teasing smile.

"Oh Mary," he laughed and cupped her face. He kissed her softly. "I feared that I might emit in your mouth had you kept it up," he admitted, a little embarrassed.

Mary grinned and caressed his chest. She sighed when he ran his hands over her waist and down her thighs only to pull her closer by grabbing her bottom. She whimpered softly at the delicious feel of it.

Matthew could not believe that this stunningly beautiful woman, his Mary, his _wife_, was allowing him to touch her like this. He mapped her body, caressing every inch of her soft skin. Gazing down at her chest he smiled at the beauty of her small breasts. Very gently, as not to frighten her, he cupped them and brushed his thumbs over the rosy nipples. They felt firm and soft in his hands, and so absolutely perfect. He bent his head to kiss the side of her breast. When her fingers tangled in his hair he brushed his lips over the soft skin and licked the pink tip. She whimpered softly and he could feel her tremble. Closing his lips around the tiny tip he sucked first gently and soon more greedily as her noises became more urgent. He moved his lips to the other breast and teased the nipple the same way. Her fingers in his hair held on to him so tightly it was almost painful.

"Oh Matthew," she whispered.

The sound of her voice was so sweet. He pressed his lips against hers in a full kiss and swept her up in his arms. A few quick strides brought them to the bed and he lowered her onto it while looking into her dark eyes. Stretching out next to her, he ran his hand over her stomach and down her thigh. She sighed and smiled at him. Matthew caressed the thick patch of hair that covered her sex. It was as dark as the hair on her head, but not quite as soft. It was still incredibly beautiful to him. She gasped as he rested his hand there for a moment. He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth again and she moaned softly. Matthew leaned on his elbow, looking her in the eyes as he moved his hand up the inside of her thigh.

Mary trembled as he touched her. Her body felt like it was on fire. She could feel a new tingle and tightness between her legs as his hand moved over her body. Then she felt him touching her in her most private place. She gasped and her face flushed. She fought to keep her eyes open as his finger moved between her legs, stroking very softly. To her surprise she felt wet down there.

"My darling," he whispered and kissed her.

Mary wrapped her arm around his neck and cried out softly when his finger brushed over a spot that was so sensitive it almost hurt. She felt him circle it with his finger and her body shook.

"Matthew," she whimpered softly.

"It is all right, darling," he whispered and kissed her. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Almost too good," she whispered.

He moved his finger lower and circled her entrance. She froze and their eyes met. He smiled at her and kissed her as he very slowly pushed his finger inside. She moaned as he stroked softly, making her body used to his presence. It felt wonderful. She sighed when he removed his hand. Their eyes met and she held her breath as he moved closer. She could feel him against her leg and moved hers to accommodate his body.

"I love you, Mary," he whispered and kissed her softly.

She smiled and sighed as his manhood pressed against her. She moved against him as he entered her. She moaned loudly, surprised at how he stretched her.

"Mary?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head and gripped his arms tightly as she took a deep breath, adjusting to him. She could feel him filling her completely. He was significantly larger than her only other lover and she could feel him everywhere. Moving her hips she encouraged him to continue. She moaned softly as he eased further inside her, stretching her, filling her. When she thought she could not possibly take any more he stopped and held still. Looking her in the eyes he very slowly eased out of her. She gasped and her body trembled at the intensity of the feeling. She moved against him, her legs coming up to encircle him, easing him closer against her. Her eyes closed and she sighed and moaned as their bodies moved together.

Mary felt like she was floating, almost as if she was not in control of her own body. She opened her eyes and searched for his. This was Matthew, _her_ Matthew. His blue eyes, filled with so much love and desire calmed her. It was so beautiful she wanted to weep. She whimpered as he moved faster. She could feel every move, every change in him as he touched her everywhere inside. She felt warm and clutched harder at him as they gasped and panted as they pushed each other closer to release. Mary whimpered loudly as her body trembled in pre-release. She felt him shift and gripped him tighter, afraid that he was going to stop. When she felt his fingers touching her she understood his intention and angled her hips against him. She cried out and scraped her nails along his back as her body tensed and shook.

Matthew gasped as Mary's body clenched around him. He felt himself swell and with another couple of thrusts he followed and emptied inside her. Completely exhausted he lowered his sweaty body on top of hers, leaning slightly on his elbows, afraid of crushing her. Her legs were no longer around him but framing his on the bed. He could feel her tremble under him and now and then squeeze him. He wished that he could stay inside her forever, but he could feel himself relax and he eased out of her. He looked up at her.

"I am the luckiest man alive," he said and smiled at her.

Mary smiled at the sight of him and cupped his face. She giggled when he kissed her palms and then her breasts and stomach. She played with his hair as he planted hot kisses down her thighs and then back up again. Then he did something she had not expected. She gasped at the intensity of the feeling of his lips pressed against her womanhood.

"Matthew!"

He smiled at her and kissed her there again. She gasped again and her body trembled. He had heard some of the men talking about this late at night in the trenches, but he had never actually engaged in it before. Feeling his beautiful wife trembling under his touch and remembering the intense feeling of her lips around his manhood earlier he ran the tip of his tongue along her soft, damp folds. She cried out and her hips shot up. He placed his palms on the inside of her thighs and held her open as he stroked his tongue over that special spot that she liked touched so much. She whimpered and gasped as he pleasured her with his mouth. Her taste was intoxicating and he could not fathom how anyone could say that this was wrong.

"Dear God!"

He pressed his mouth closer, unable to get enough of her. He sucked and licked that little spot. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she bucked up against him. Suddenly she let out a short cry and stiffened. He kept going; listening to her little cries of passion mixed with gasps and whimpers until she let out a long final moan. She shuddered and her fingers relaxed in his hair. Placing a kiss on the patch of hair covering her womanhood he moved up and took her in his arms, holding her tight as she gasped for air.

"Thank you," he whispered against her temple.

She laughed and tilted her face up. They kissed and she pulled away licking her lips. He realized instantly what had happened and he opened his mouth to apologize, when her fingers pressed against his lips. She shook her head and smiled.

"You just surprised me. How can I possibly be upset with you after what you just gave me?"

He smiled and felt tears in his eyes at the sight of her. He kissed her fingertips and took her hand.

"I fear that I quite enjoyed that," he admitted softly. "Would you be terribly upset with me if I would do it again?"

Mary laughed and kissed his collar bone. "Had you asked me before if I wanted you to touch me like that, I would have said no, since the very thought seems repulsive, but after experiencing it I can only say that it was incredible," she said softly. Nuzzling against him as they settled in under the covers she looked at him for a long moment. "How did you know that I would enjoy that?"

"Honestly, darling, I did not. I kissed you there to thank you for the pleasure you had given me. I was quite surprised by the positive response," he teased.

She kissed him on the neck and wrapped her long slender leg over his. "As long as you promise to do it again sometime."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary woke to soft kisses on her right shoulder and the feel of a strong arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. She sighed and giggled when he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Good morning Mrs. Matthew Crawley," he whispered in her ear.

"Good morning Mr. Crawley," she said amused.

She tried to turn, but he held her firmly against him. Confused she arched her eyebrow and turned her head. He kissed her cheek and moved his hand lower. She gasped when she felt his fingers on her, stroking gently.

"Oh Matthew," she mumbled.

He moved his hand and wrapped his arm around her leg, raising it slightly to accommodate him. Holding her firmly with his other arm he entered her. She gasped and trembled as he filled her completely in that one thrust.

"God!" he groaned.

She closed her eyes delighting in how he moved within her, holding her firmly against him. It felt different like this. She could feel him touching her deeper and she shivered at the intensity of it. His breathing changed and he increased his pace. She sighed and closed her eyes. His hold around her waist tightened and she felt surrounded by him. He moved so fast now she thought she might burst into flames from the heat inside her. She whimpered and trembled and finally gasped as he pushed into her one last time and she felt him release. Tentatively tensing her muscles around him she gently squeezed him. He gasped and she kept moving around him, prolonging his release. She sighed heavily when he slipped out of her and turned her over. He cupped her face and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips.

"What on earth for?" she asked confused.

"It was not completely rewarding for you, my darling."

She smiled and kissed him. "Even so, I still enjoyed it immensely. Perhaps next time." She brushed that stubborn lock of hair that kept falling down, away from his eyes. "We will learn together, darling. There is no rush. We have the rest of our lives to discover this."

He caressed her stomach and cupped her breast, brushing his fingers over the nipple. She sighed and smiled at him and he kissed her. Pulling her up a little he took the nipple in his mouth and moved his hand to stroke over her mound. She moaned softly and her legs opened.

"Matthew," she whimpered as his fingers found that special spot and circled it.

"Yes?"

"I never thought it could feel like this."

He sighed and his chest filled with pride at being able to do this to her. He realized in that moment that he had harbored some fear about possibly coming in second to her other lover. Apparently there was no reason for worry in that regard. He planted kisses on her flat stomach and eased her legs further apart. Her scent, now familiar to him made him lightheaded and he grinned as he hovered above her beautiful womanhood.

"May I, my darling?"

"Yes! Oh God, yes!" she gasped.

Gently opening her with his fingers he gazed at this most intimate of places on her body. In the early light of day he could truly admire the beauty of her pink folds, glistening with her essence. He pressed his lips against her and she cried out softly at the intensity his touch created. This time, knowing her better, he took his time.

THE END

_Thank you for reading. Please feel free to share your thoughts._

_I live for reviews!_


End file.
